LA MALDICION (SONADOW)
by sonadow96
Summary: shadow y sonic son pareja, pero sonic oculta un gran secreto, como reaccionara shadow si lo descubre?


LA MALDICION (SONADOW) PARTE 1 En una ciudad de mobius había un erizo muy conocido por todos su nombre era Sonic the hedgehog, pero lastimosamente tenía una maldición y lo mantenía en secreto de todos hasta de sus amigos para que no fuera perseguido. Hace un año que Sonic fue mordido por otro werehog, y desde ese día ha estado con esa maldición. Sonic todos los días trataba de disimular delante de sus amigos. Un día en el taller de tails, Sonic estaba ayudando a tails a reparar el tornado x (N/A: siempre se arruina XD). Tails había estado notando los comportamientos de Sonic hace unos días, así que se formó de valor para preguntarle. Tails: Sonic? Sonic: que pasa Tails? (Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre) Tails: te he notado diferente estos días ¿qué pasa Sonic? Ya no eres el mismo. *Sonic se sorprendió en ese momento.* Sonic: que quieres decir? (dijo con nerviosismo) Tails: ya no eres el mismo, te enojas fácilmente. Y también hace tiempo cuando discutiste con knuckles le gritaste Y eso no es nada normal en ti, yo te conozco muy bien y ese no es el Sonic que conozco (dijo tristemente tails) Sonic: si lo sé, he tenido problemas, y muchos pensamientos confusos (dijo mintiendo) pero tratare de ser el mismo de antes no te preocupes. Tails: eso espero. Pero que problemas tienes? Es shadow? Sonic: *suspirando* si es shadow, piensa que lo estoy engañando, ya tenemos 5 meses de ser novios, pero no sé porque piensa eso (dijo Sonic tristemente) Tails: debe de tener celos de ti, eso es normal de un novio. Sonic: pero se ha distanciado un poco con migo. Y a veces me siento solo. Tails: no te preocupes, todo se resolverá. (Dijo alentando a Sonic) Sonic: gracias por escucharme. Me tengo que ir. Tails: de nada, ya sabes cuenta con migo. Sonic salió corriendo hacia la casa de shadow y entro y vio a shadow sentado en el sofá viendo televisión. Shadow: donde andabas? (dijo seriamente sin quitarle la vista a la televisión) Sonic: solo ayudando a tails con el tornado x, si quieres pregúntale si no confías en mi (dijo un poco enojado) Shadow: ok te creo. Sonic se fue para su habitación a ver el calendario. Sonic: oh no! Hoy es luna llena?!, porque a mí? Que le diré a shadow? el piensa que cuando me voy para el bosque, que lo engaño con alguien, y aun no tengo el valor de decirle de que soy este monstruo. (Se dijo a si mismo). Miro a la ventana y vio que el sol se estaba ocultando. Sonic: oh no! Tengo que irme ya! Sonic salió por la ventana para no darle explicaciones a shadow, y se fue al bosque rápidamente. Y llego a un lugar un poco lejos para que no se escucharan los gritos de la transformación. Ya estaba saliendo la luna llena casi llegando a su punto máximo y Sonic estaba teniendo dolores en su pecho y que eran causadas por la luna llena. Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MALDITA SEA! (Dijo al sentir el dolor) Sonic cayó al suelo de rodillas temblando, gritando horriblemente, Sonic lloraba terriblemente del dolor *CRACK* era el sonido de los huesos de la columna quebrándose y formando el cuerpo de un animal y una cola larga y peluda creció, su piel estaba cambiando de un azul a un azul grisáceo, en sus manos estaban creciendo garras que los guantes de Sonic no soportaban y se rompieron , sus zapatos explotaron porque los pies de Sonic estaban creciendo, y después su hocico creció y Sonic más gritaba esa era una parte muy dolorosa, y salieron colmillos muy afilados que podían matar fácilmente , sus ojos esmeralda se convirtieron en un color más oscuro y su pupila se dilato quedando como los ojos de un gato, sus gritos se convirtieron en rugidos. Y su transformación había terminado lanzando un aullido doloroso a la luna llena. Sonic estaba jadeando como un perro por el cansancio de la transformación, el no sabía dónde estaba, Sonic en esta forma se comporta como un animal salvaje y no conoce a nadie. Sonic salió corriendo a la profundidad del bosque. MIENTRAS CON SHADOW….. Shadow: donde estará Sonic? Creo que está enojado porque no confió en el. Shadow fue a la habitación pero no vio a nadie, se preocupó por Sonic. Y llamo a tails por teléfono. Shadow: hola tails? Tails: hola que paso? Shadow: allí esta Sonic. Tails: *pensando* si le digo que no, shadow pensara que Sonic esta con otra persona, tratare de ayudarle. Si aquí esta, no te preocupes lo llame para que me viniera a ayudar, se quedara aquí a dormir porque es mucho el trabajo que tengo que hacer así que adiós shadow. (Mintió) Shadow: bueno, está bien pero si terminan temprano dile que vuelva. Ok adiós *Shadow había cortado la llamada* Tails: necesito saber que paso con Sonic, le preguntare mañana. (Se dijo tails) CONTINUARA…. 


End file.
